Thrawns Rebellion
by tngolfplayer
Summary: Thrawn has always objected to the Death Star, at the expense of a mobile fleet. After witnessing its destructive power against the Empire's own people, and with the warning from eli Vanto fresh off his communique, he makes a fateful decision, one that could change the course of the galaxy forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hera skillfully landed the Ghost on Lothal, her heart pounding. Surviving the battle above Scarif was nothing short of miraculous, and the Empires new weapon was devastating. Yet, even in landing her thoughts were on Kanan, wounded since the assault on Lothal, deep in a coma. The Ghost had no sooner touched down then she was darting down the ramp. Rex and Chopper stayed behind to finish securing the Ghost, a look of concern on the old clones face.

Hera arrived in Kanan's room, hoping to see him awake. The medical droid drifted by, shaking it's head gently at her unasked question. Sitting on the edge of his bed she took his hand in hers.

"Kanan, love, please come back to me," she whispered.

Across the galaxy, aboard the ISD Chimera, Grand Admiral Thrawn stood rigidly, only his eyes expressing his rage. He watched for the second time the Death Stars attack on Jedha and Scarif. The first an unnecessary expression of power, the second a sign of ultimate betrayal, both were against his personal code of honor and conduct. His initial thoughts that the Empire would be strong enough to survive what was coming had led him to question the construction of the Death Star. Now seeing it in action, he realized it was a device of fear, not strength. A chime announced a visitor at his door. Paging them in, he composed himself and turned around. Captain Faro stood at the door, worry and a touch of fear on her face.

"Sir," she began, her voice quavering, "There are rumors among the crew about the Death Star. Some feel it went too far."

Quietly Thrawn responded, "And you, Captain, what do you think?"

She searched his face a moment, looking for guidance, a hint, anything. "With all due respect to the Emperor, and you Grand Admiral, I didn't sign up to witness terror acts on our own people, or innocent civilizations."

Thrawn turned, away, a grim smile on his face. She had courage, and conviction, he had read her right. "I did not either Captain. Take us to Lothal, full speed."

Hera woke from her dream, raising her head from Kanan's chest. Three days after the battle of Scarif, and she still had nightmares. The fierce battle, the destructive power of the Death Star., the uneccessary deaths of the group calling themselves Rogue One. She had taken a leave of absence, turning down request and missions. She knew Organa's daughter, Princess Leia had been dispatched to Tatooine to find General Kenobi, but she had heard nothing else.

"No!" screamed Kanan, jerking up in bed. "No" he whispered, hand to his head. Hera leapt to his side in an instant, gently hugging him.

"Kanan, you're back, what's wrong?"

"Alderaan. I felt it. Destroyed, instantly, millions of lives snuffed out."

Hera looked troubled, Kanan was back, brought back by some will of the Force, babbling about Alderaan's destruction? Surely not even the Death Star could destroy an entire planet? Entering the room silently the medical droid came, concerned with the outburst from its patient. Hera stepped back reluctantly as Kanan sat, shaking his head.

Reaching for the intercom, she went to page Rex when the intercom chirped to life. "Hera, this is Ezra, I felt a disturbance in the force, something bad has happened."

Hera felt a chill go through her body. She hadn't heard from Ezra since he left to fight beside Sabine for the freedom of Mandalore.

"Ezra, I know, Kanan awoke, screaming about Alderaan. Whatever the disturbance was, it resonated pretty hard with him."

"Kanan, he's awake?" stuttered Ezra. "Sabine!" he yelled, "Kanan is awake!" Hera heard a voice call back to Ezra, and she smiled. At least they found happiness in her cause.

"Ezra, I'll see what we can find out, I'll keep you updated, Hera out."

She paged the communicator again "Rex, I need intel about Alderaan. Take Chopper and the Phantom 2 out there and do some recon."

"Right away General Syndulla" Rex replied.

Turning back she watched the droid finish it's examination of Kanan. It turned and nodded, then left the room. She came to his side then, and he scooted over to make room for her on the edge of the bed. She gently held him close, and in a moment he held her back.

Grand Admiral Thrawn sat in his office when his holo communicator pinged again. Colonel Yularen of ISB appeared, his face grim. "Thrawn, you need to see this." Without waiting for a reply, the feed switched to Alderaan. Thrawn watched as the full destructive power of the Death Star obliterated the planet. His blood ran cold. Even if the planet was the home base of every enemy of the Emporer, this was uncalled for.

"Thoughts?" asked Yularen, re-appearing in the holo vid. "None I would go on record having said," replied Thrawn. Nodding, Yularen cut the transmission short. Thrawn pondered the conversation. He trusted Yularen, as much as he did anybody, but he was ISB, and his communications were probably tapped, even if Yularen hadn't himself.

Pulling up an encrypted file, he re-read the transmission he received from Eli Vanto, from the Chiss homeworld. He detailed several incursions against an unknown enemy from beyond Wild Space. Something the empire could not defend against with it's mobile monstrosity. Time was running out for the Chiss ascendency, and the galaxy as a whole. His entire time with the Empire he had evaluated it. For the most, they were a competent military, although a bit brutal at times, but possibly able to defend the galaxy from outer threats. But not with the rebellion ongoing, and not with the reliance on the Death Star. His only option was one that was going to be impossible to pull off, but for the sake of the galaxy he must try.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanan sat in a chair, enjoying the cool night air. The house Hera had acquired was remote and large. Even a small hanger for the Ghost to park in, one that Rex assured them was properly shielded from any unwanted scans. Even though they had liberated Lothal, it had come at a horrible price. Then, shortly after Lothal was the battle of Scarif, which resulted in more losses for the rebellion. He wondered if they were doing any good.

He felt Rex sit down across from him, a brief disturbance in the force. Focusing inwards, he "saw" Rex as he appeared in the Force, and could read concern in the old clones posture. "Just got back from Alderaan. Or rather where it used to be. Gone. Just debris," Rex said quietly.

"Have you told Hera yet?" Kanan inquired.

"Yeah, she got that look on her face."

Kanan nodded briefly. His mind pulled up the images of Hera's face. A faint twinge resonated through his chest as memories flowed through his mind. Shaking his head, he reached for a drink and passed it to Rex. Quietly the two friends sat, sipping their drinks. Kanan felt Hera's anxious step as she walked out on the porch. He felt her hesitate, felt her settle in his lap, her arms around his neck. He didn't talk, he just held her. She knew he was keeping something, yet he couldn't tell her yet. He couldn't tell her of the force visions he had been having. Strange ships attacking strange planets, strange aliens, strange weapons, and one very familiar Grand Admiral. As Rex departed with a mumble good night, Kanan sat and held Hera close, as if he never would again.

Thrawn was studying yet another transmission from Vanto, this one of strange ships attacking various outpost. The ships could not be identified by either the Chiss ascendency or the Empires database. His door chimed indicating Captain Faro had arrived. He left the vid from Vanto running on a loop and admitted the Captain.

"Sir, two hours to Lothal orbit. But, I scanned our orders, we were ordered to proceed to the shipyards at Corellia, Sir." He watched as her eyes darted between his face and the projection.

"Do you know why I allied myself with the Empire, years ago? There are threats in Wild Space and beyond that make the Clone Wars and this Rebellion appear as nothing. I used my skills and connections to the Empire to help eliminate as many threats as possible, train as many of those under me as I could, to deal with these threats. I requested the Emperor not invest heavily in a battle station that could not be only in one place at once, but in a heavily armed and mobile fleet. We had agreed to stand as one against all threats, internal and external."

Pausing, Thrawn adjusted the holoprojector. "Tell me Captain, what do you make of this recording?" Captain Faro studied the recording for two loops, interacting with it at various points to change the angle, enlarge a ship, or change the speed.

"Fast, organized, deadly. Those ships they are destroying are older tech, but still, they knocked them out pretty quick. Is an invasion starting?"

"Thrawn smiled a little, her analytical skills improved daily. "Only a few minor skirmishes far from the outer rim. We estimate nearly 4-5 years for them to penetrate even to the outer rim. Of course, if they were dealt some losses, it could slow them substantially. There are too many variable.."

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, Captain Faro, emergency transmission from Yavin!" squawked the communicator.

Thrawn pressed the button and was rewarded with the image of a large scale space battle underway, ending with the spectacular destruction of the Death Star. Closing the video he looked at Captain Faro. "The variables have changed. The Empire will fall in less that 2 years, 3 at the most," he intoned. Captain Faro nodded.

"Which is why we are going to Lothal, you are looking for assistance to go with us to Wild Space."

Thrawn nodded, turning slightly, his hands behind his back. "We can be in Wild Space and out of the reach of the Empire before they know. The problem is with any on board who might find grievance with what we are doing."

"Sir, what exactly are we doing?" Faro asked.

"Attempting to save the universe." Thrawn replied. Faro nodded, turning to walk out. Pausing she turned back, her shoulders squared, her head held high. "At your command, Grand Admiral." Clicking her heels together she turned and walked out, a spring to her step, slight excitement radiating off her. As she left, Thrawn pulled up the two videos, the Death Star and the incursions. His red eyes radiated anger at the pointless waste of life, technology, and time.

Kanan was startled awake by Choppers excited chirping. He felt Hera come awake beside him, as Chopper began projecting a video feed. He heard Hera gasp, and begin to sob gently.

"They did it Kanan, they destroyed the death star. The young Jedi Luke blew it up." He felt her arms around him as she hugged him tight. He returned her hug, and kissed her gently on the cheek. Smiling he said, "Go, I know you want to communicate with them as soon as possible." She returned the kiss, then she leapt out of bed, pulling on clothes and shouting commands to Chopper.

Kanan moved a little slower, not out of blindness, but because he felt the shift in the Force. He knew what was about to happen, and he knew what was going to be required of him. He moved out into the hall, nearly running into Zeb, knowing what he was about to say before he said it. He raised his hand, stalling Zeb in confusion. He adjusted his face shield and placed both hands on Zebs shoulders. "Zeb, tell Hera and Rex we are about to have company, and we need to trust them." Zeb, looking baffled nodded anyway, and ran off to where Hera and Rex were deep in communications with Rebel command.

Turning he walked to the door, opening it without hesitation. He sensed a brief moment of dry humor, followed by the voice he never wanted to hear again, but knew he would.

"Master Jedi, might I have a moment of your time?"

Kanan bowed his head briefly. "Of course, Grand Admiral."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thrawn! Get away from him!" Hera screamed. Kanan heard her draw her hold out blaster, heard the distinct whine of Zeb's Bo rifle, and smelled the oil on Rex's T-21. Thrawn did not move a muscle, staring at them all with that confident stare that was so infuriating.

"I assure you, General Syndulla, I am unarmed. Apparently, I am also expected."

"Kanan?" asked Hera in a bewildered voice. "Did you know about this?"

"Yes. I have had Force visions." He sensed Hera's confusion, confusion that switched quickly to pain, betrayal, and then anger.

"And you didn't see fit to tell me?" Her voice raised, wracked in pain. "Knowing what he did to Phoenix squadron, what he did to Sato, what he did to you!" She was screaming in pain. Rex moved slowly towards her "Hera, let's listen to what Kanan has to say. Chopper confirmed he is alone, and unarmed. "

Snarling, Hera briefly lowered her blaster. "What makes you think I want to hear anything this murderous monster has to say. Well _Grand Admiral_ ," she sneered" why are you here? What could you possibly offer?"

"I am here to offer the salvation of the galaxy," Thrawn replied, unfazed. "You call me murderous, but I served the Emperor, in battle, just as you served your cause. Only history will tell the monsters from the saviors. Or terrorist from rebels.."

Hera started to reply, then she paused, thinking thoughtfully. "You said served, past tense."

Thrawn nodded. "If I may?" He presented a holo projector. "This was sent to me by Eli Vanto, one who served under me, and has since left the Empire to work with the Chiss Ascendency."

They watched the attack several times, Kanan replaying the force vision in his mind. Rex, of course, spoke up first. "The speed and coordination of the attacks, their power, precision, unlike anything I have seen before. Those old ships may be outdated, but they should have survived longer then they did."

Hera paused. "Why are you here Thrawn? This is fascinating, horrifying actually, but what do you want?"

Without hesitation, Thrawn replied. "My presence is here to serve several reasons. While you did achieve a resounding victory at Yavin, the Empire can still prevail, especially if I were to take a more direct role. I am here to withdrawal myself from this struggle. I will take the Chimera and return to wild space to help the Chiss delay this unknown enemy. "

Kanan sensed the rising excitement of the others. Having the empires most brilliant strategist leave, especially after the death of so many high level Moffs on the death star, would be a huge benefit.

Hera asked coolly, her voice tinged with excitement, "And what do you want from us?"

Thrawn glanced at Kanan briefly, "All I ask is that when the time comes, we stand together against this threat. I will endeavor to delay as long as possible. I will send intelligence to you directly. I ask you speak to the alliance for me, to ensure they understand I am acting alone, and no longer against them. And, one other, favor."

Kanan kept perfectly still, knowing what would come.

"I ask the Jedi to journey with me."

"Absolutely not!" Hera yelled.

"Hera." Kanan spoke quietly, evenly. "Walk with me, love"

He felt Hera's glare, her pain rising up. Choking back the tears she spat out to Rex, "Keep an eye on our guest here." Rex nodded.

"Excellent," Thrawn replied. "Captain Rex, I have wished for some time to discuss with you the Clone Wars. The Empires records are rather biased."

Kanan grinned slyly; Rex would talk his ears off now.

Hera gently took Kanan's arm, guiding him around the building to the back hanger. She paused, gathering herself, taking his hands in hers. When she spoke, it was quiet, and desperate. "Kanan, you can't, there is no way you can trust him, no way to you can go with him. Look what he has done, what he did to you. And why didn't you tell me about this? That hurts the most." Kanan saw her through the Force, as he saw all things. But Hera was different. He saw her with the Force, and with love.

"Hera, when I awoke after Alderaan, I had a succession of Force visions as well. I couldn't make sense of them, but it was an overwhelming sense of destruction, death, and unrest. Last night I had them again, and saw Thrawn as the focal point. That he would be the tipping point that would save the universe, or let it slide into destruction. I also saw myself, on his right side, glowing with the Force. As my Force aura grew brighter, so did the universe chance. If I don't go, the balance will be determined later, but if I do go, and I do assist him, the universe may have a better chance. Jedi insights, coupled with his battle genius and insights, might be required to overcome what is out there."

Hera held him tighter. "I don't trust him. I'm coming too."

Here was the part Kanan was dreading. "Hera, you built this rebellion, you need to see it through, they need you. Rex, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, even chopper, they need you. This young Jedi, he needs you. Leia needs you."

Hera was sobbing openly now. "I know. But, you are, I mean, we, I.."

Kanan nodded, leaning close, whispering in her ear "I love you too Hera."

She squeezed him tighter. "I love you so much. So many times I thought I had lost you, or we were not going to make it out of some situation. I see the end in sight, I see happiness for us so near, and now."

"I will be back Hera, I promise."

They kissed, long, and slow, enjoying what they had so long forbidden themselves to feel. Simultaneously they broke the kiss off, and hand in hand walked back to Thrawn.

As they returned, Thrawn held out a small communicator to Hera. "At any time, you can use this to access my private channel. Kanan can contact you as well. I will also send intel to you, to pass to the Rebel alliance. They must be warned, and they must be made aware." Bowing briefly, he turned and walked to his shuttle. Kanan felt Rex place his hands on his shoulders. "Take care of her for me Rex." Rex nodded briefly, then he embraced Kanan. Kanan returned the embrace.

"Till next we meet Kanan. It has been an honor."

Kanan turned to Hera "Tell Ezra and Sabine for me." Hera nodded. Still holding her hand, he turned to Zeb. "Buddy, it's been.."

"I'm going with you." Kanan sensed everybody's shock, then an outpouring of gratitude from Hera. "Zeb, I don't know.."

"Listen Kanan, you need somebody you can trust on a ship full of imps. I've done my part here, for the rebellion, and for my people."

Kanan nodded. Hera beamed her gratitude. "Thank you Zeb." She gave him a brief hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Zeb ducked his head and strode off, muttering about getting his stuff.

Turning one last time to Hera, Kanan gave her a final hug, a final kiss, a final three words, then turned and walked towards Thrawn's shuttle.


	4. Chapter 4

As Thrawn's shuttle left Lothal's surface, Kanan sat perfectly still, deep in meditation, committing his final moments with Hera to perfect Jedi memory. Zeb fidgeted with his rifle, uncomfortable, but loyal. Kanan had reservations against Zeb coming. However, he appreciated his loyalty.

He felt the slight vibration in the shuttle indicating the docking tractor beam had engaged the shuttle. Sensing Thrawn stand up, Kanan inclined his head towards him.

"We are landing in a part of the bay that is a bit more secure, more private. I will escort you to your quarters. Then Master Jedi, I have a slight task for you."

Kanan inclined his head in acquiescence.

They quietly left the shuttle once docking was complete, Zeb following Thrawn, Kanan lagging a bit behind as he tried to absorb what he was sensing. If there was a trap, it was subtle. Problem is, Thrawn was very subtle.

Slipping inside the turbolift, Thrawn keyed in a command, then pressed two more buttons. "Your quarters will be on either side of mine. The floor is typically deserted, except when people are invited. Master Jedi, I need you to don storm trooper garb, something of which you are quite familiar with, and accompany me to a meeting."

Zeb growled, "If you think I am letting Kanan go off with you alone."

With an impatient gesture Thrawn cut off the rest of Zeb's tirade. "If this is the cooperation I will be receiving out of you, then you are quite welcome to return to the surface. However, you will do so without a shuttle. Let me make one thing clear. This is my ship, and while I value your cooperation and insights, I run it."

Kanan laid a hand on Zeb's shoulder, squeezing gently.

A few moments later, Kanan was dressed in Stormtrooper armor (smiling briefly as he remembered Rex nagging him about how he wore it) and accompanying Thrawn back down the elevator. After it came to a stop, Thrawn led him through the cooridor, to a door that was shut. "Tell me, what do you sense in this room?"

Kanan paused, falling deep into his Force Sight.

"I sense excitement, confusion, apprehension, and something else. Curiosity coupled with determination? As if they are expecting a certain outcome, and determined to do something about it."

"Thrawn nodded absently. "Those with the latter feeling, would they be in the back of the room, towards the other entrance?"

Nodding, Kanan added, "I sense two of them. ISB?"

"Very good," Thrawn murmured. "Once inside, position yourself near the back to prevent their escape."

Without another word, Thrawn strolled through the door, hands behind his back, eyes sharp, his pace slow and measured. Kanan entered behind him and branched off to the back of the room.

With slow measured words, Thrawn laid out the events in the empire of the recent days, the waste of life involved with the death star, both in its offensive outputs, plus in it's destruction. Finally, he concluded the meeting with the transmission showing the new threat in Wild Space.

One of the officers in the back near Kanan rose to his feet. "Lt. Conle, you have something you wish to add?" inquired Thrawn.

"Am I to understand, you are commandeering the ship and leaving the Empire?" Lt Conle asked, very precisely.

Kanan instantly sensed the mood change. Where excitement was building, now there was fear and trepidation starting to creep in. Thrawn stood still boring those red eyes directly at the officer. "I would rather think of it as borrowing the destroyer to ensure the survival of the galaxy. If I have judged wrong, when we return I will absolve the crew of all complicity, and submit myself to the Emperor personally for his judgement."

Walking to the side slightly, causing the officer to turn his back completely to Kanan, he paused and added, "But, you know how often I have been wrong before, do you not?"

Lt Conle went for his sidearm, his hand a blur, and found he could not raise his arm. Kanan had his arm in a lock, aided by the Force. Lt. Conle associate bolted for the door, before being tripped by Kanan and helped to the ground with an extra push from the Force, rendering him unconscious.

As the two were escorted out, Thrawn looked torward Captain Faro. "It appears we were correct in our assumptions of who the ISB moles were." Faro nodded briefly.

"Dismissed," Thrawn announced. The remaining officers filed out, muttering excitedly. Faro remained behind, as did Kanan, who never took well to procedures and dictations. Turning towards Kanan, Faro whispered, "Is this him? The Jedi?"

Thrawn nodded as Kanan moved closer. "He and a Lasat have agreed to be our advisors, in exchange for them reporting favorably to the Rebel alliance when the war is over." Faro dipped her head to Kanan, saluted Thrawn, and started out the door. "Oh, sir, we made the first jump you requested, waiting second set of coordinates."

Thrawn passed a disk to Faro, "Follow these coordinates. Several short jumps to confuse any sub space beacons that could be used to track us."

After Faro left Thrawn turned to Kanan. "Most efficient. Quite, and quick. What did you pick up from the rest?" inquired Thrawn, as he turned to leave.

"Mostly excitement, pride, some trepidation, but nothing most were even aware of" replied Kanan, following in beside Thrawn.

"Very good. We will be at the Chiss home world in two days. I suggest you rest and meditate. I'll let the Lasat out to train with some of my private guards. See if he can train some of my men in his technique, and see if he can learn from them as well. We have two days until the war, begins again."


End file.
